Your Hand
by Ann.B
Summary: “Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya.” pikirku sambil memandangi hujan yang dengan derasnya turun di luar sana. “Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak mau membuka hatinya pada orang lain?” HISAGIxOC, RnR,please?


Ann.B : Yai,yai,yai!!! XD Yo, mina!!! Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Akhirnya ngepost fic juga di sini... Perkenalkan sy Ann.B, ckp panggil sy Ann sj, ok? *pasang gaya imut*

Toto-chan : Hoek!!! *muntah* Ga usah pasang tampang kaya gitu, ntar para reader kabur lho...

Ann.B : Urusai!!! Dasar asisten males!!!

Toto-chan : Sebenernya yang males tu sp? *jleb!, menohok* Lagian aqkan cowo oq dikasih embel-embel chan se????

Ann.B : Lho km cowo to???

Toto-chan : Teganya, teganya dirimu... *ngambek di pojokan*

Ann.B : Lha oq ngambek?? Nah minna sementara saya nenangin c toto-chan silakan baca ficnya, maaf kalau rada-rada gaje dan g nurut alur, maklum fic pertama se... Jangan lupa READ n REVIEW ok???

**YOUR HAND**

Bleach n lagu Bad Day ??? Bkn punyaqlah, tapi punyanya Om Tite ma Mas Daniel Powter. Tapi ni cerita punyaq!!!

Pairing : HisagixOC

"Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya." pikirku sambil memandangi hujan yang dengan derasnya turun di luar sana.

"Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu??? Kenapa dia tidak mau membuka hatinya pada orang lain???"

**CHAPTER 1**

**WHEN I MEET YOU**

6 bulan lalu....

"HOAH!!! Apa sih yang dipikirkan kakek tua itu?! Pagi-pagi begini nyuruh semua orang berkumpul.!" gerutuku sambil berjalan secepat mungkin ke divisi 1. Yak inilah aku, Gisagi Shuuhei, fukutaichou divisi 9 yang sedang mengalami nasib sial, gara-gara taichouku si Tosen Kaname lebih memilih berkhianat bersama si gila Aizen dan anak buahnya yang juga dah sarap, Gin! Dan dengan alasan itu pula maka kini tugas-tugasku menumpuk! Sudah tau aku sedang sibuk, Soutaichou malah memanggilku pagi-pagi begini, padahal masih ada 3 gunung kertas laporan yang mesti aq kerjakan! SO BUSY, SO BUSY, SO BUSY!! (Huuu!!! Sok inggris!! Lebay!! *di tinju hisagi*)

"Krosak! Krosak!"

Suara pa'an tuh??? Kayanya dari ni pohon deh... Coba kuperiksa ni pohon.

"GYYAAA!! GUBRAK!!!"

"haaddDDUUHH!!! Sakit!!!" ada benda jatuh dari pohon itu dan menimpaku!

"Ouch! Ternyata ga sesakit yang q kira, kok rada-rada empuk y??? Huwaa!! Maaf! Maaf!"

"Maaf, maaf!! Cepetan minggir sakit tau!! " triakq smbl mencoba berdiri. Di hadapanku skarang ini terlihat seorang gadis yang menatapq dengan was-was, tampaknya gadis inilah yang telah menimpaku tadi.

"Hei!!! Sayakan udah minta maaf!! G perlu gitu donk!!" sembur gadis itu dengan ganas.

"Yang salah tu sapa, non?!" semburku g kalah ganasnya. Kupandangi gadis itu lagi dari atas ke bawah. Dasar gadis aneh pikirku, lengan shihakusounya di potong pendek (halah emang km g?? *ditabok*), rambutnya yang panjang dan rada ikal di biarin tergerai gitu aja, emang ga panas y??

"Apa liat-liat ?!" kata gadis itu yang rupanya tau kalau aku sedang menatapnya.

"Ga, ga kenapa-kenapa." kataku sok jaim.

"Huh! Dah ah, pokoknya saya minta maaf." kata gadis itu dengan judesnya sambil berlari dengan shunpo.

Dasar ga sopan! Betewe ni dah jam brapa ya??? Uwaa!! Kalo ga cepet-cepet aku bisa telat ni!!!

***

Hoo... Syukurlah aku datang tepat waktu. Sebenernya kenapa se, smw taichou n fuku taichou di panggil??

"Oi! Kira! Kok kita dipanggil kesini?? Mank da pa se??"

"Saya ga tau juga hisagi-san." jawab Kira seadanya.

"Semuanya tenang!!!!" akhirnya Soutaichou mulai bersuara juga,"Hari ini kalian semua kupanggil ke sini karena ada hal pebting yang harus kusampaikan. Yaitu..." semua orang diem, mendadak ada suara-suara dramatis ga jelas asalnya,"yaitu.."sambung soutaichou mendramatisir keadaan, "yaitu... Liat!!! Skarang di kepala botakku tumbuh sehelai rambut baru!!!" Spontan semua orang langsung jawsdrop.

"Cuma itu?? Cuma gara-gara itu dipanggil???" seru Hitsugaya taichou ga percaya.

"Wekekekekeke, justkid-justkid. Yang tadi itu cuma kabar pembukaan, bah skarang baru yang utama." Suasana kembali menjadi serius. "Mulai hari ini akan terbentuk divisi baru di Soulsociety." satu ruangan langsung heboh, Soi Fong melongo ga percaya, Ukitake kena stroke, Unohana jungkir balik, Byakuya cukur rambut, Renji bener-bener jadi babon, makeupnya Mayuri luntur."WOI!!! Semuanya bisa tenang g?! Memang divisi ini bukan divisi inti Gorei 13, divisi ini didirikan untuk membantu Gotei 13 pasca pemberontakan Aizen! Oleh karena itu untuk Sijigo taichou silakan masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri!"

kriek.... Pintu pun terbuka, terlihat kepula-kepulan asap dan seseorang berdiri di depan pintu, tapi karena asepnya terlalu tebel jadi ga kliatan.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Misong!!! Asepnya ketebelen, nih!!!" kata orang itu.

"Maap taichou!! Ni juga baru Misa ilangin asepnya." kata seorang gadis bertampang imut sambil masang kipas angin buat ngilangin asepnya.

Perlahan asapnyapun mulai berkurang. Sosok orang tadipun mulai terlihat. Tiba-tiba saja rasa shock menyerangku!! Orang yang dipanggil taichou tadi adalah cewek yang menimpaku di jalan!!!!

Bad Day-Daniel Powter

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Ann.B : Yay!! Chap 1 dah slese!!

Toto-chan : Knapa ada lagu Bad Day??

Ann.B : Karena waktu itu Bad Daynya Hisagi... Wekekekekekeke, ntar di setiap chap bakal kukasih ending yang cocok, gitu...

Toto-chan : terserah deh, kami mohon kritik dan sarannya,y!!!

Ann.B : Arigato!!!


End file.
